dabberwockfandomcom-20200213-history
Totty
About the Mun James, commonly called Totty to avoid confusion within the horde of Jameses, is a Frenchman who spends his time dotting and teasing his children, which involves the whole server. He is however misjudged easily and called a sinner when in fact, he is a pure little sheep. The lengths people will go, goodness... Modding History * Main Mod of Monokuma's Playhouse (PH) * Main Mod of Despair Isles (Isles Reboot) * Main Mod of Thanatodemic (TD), WIP * Minor Mod of ???, WIP Past OCs in RPs Despair Isles (OG): Diego Bacio, the Ultimate Bird Keeper. * He survived until the end and earned the title of Ultimate Hope after facing the adversity that comes with finding love and loss in such a short period. Despair's Factory: ''Umeko Moroi, the Ultimate Florist.'' * She died rather late in the story after being attacked a first time but surviving. The damage was however too much so she had to be changed into a robot, a form that met its demise soon after. Chains of Despair: Séraphin Joe, the Ultimate Investigator. * They were one of the two Masterminds behind the joined Killing Games. They first hid themselves after murdering their own girlfriend in a gruesome way, only to be betrayed by her in her death. During the final trial, Séraphin killed themselves as they had lost any hope of a world that could ever accept human life. Despairth Floor: Diego Bacio, the return. * Diego didn't live in this universe, dying early just as he had found companions that he considered genuine friends. In the afterlife, one of those companions joined him towards the end and they managed to talk openly about their feelings for one another and for the survivor Nozomi. Chateau of Despair: Andrej Ikemen, the Ultimate Model. * Andrej began as a narcissistic and selfish man, barely viewing others as equals. But as the days passed, he grew to befriend some people and even allowed him to feel love for Reese and June, the three beginning a relationship all together. However, a month into the KG, Andrej and June were murdered by the traitor Roman. Monokuma's Playhouse: Shelly Joyner, the Ultimate Track Star. * Shelly was a cheery and selfless gal who only wanted the best for the others, spreading her positivity to ease the situation. In a last act of love for the others, she attempted to kill herself but didn't manage to. She asked her lover, Hikaru, to help her stop the pain, for herself and the others. She died peacefully, believing firmly she had done something right. A Despair Odyssey: Tsuyo Harada, the Ultimate Mixed Martial Arts Fighter. * Tsuyo was a rather cool-headed person who'd go out of her way to protect and care for other females in the crew, her disdain for males being very obvious and vocal. In spite of her own complexes, she grew close to Kohana, the survivor, and they even began a relationship together. However, in a certain Mini-game, Tsuyo had to choose between killing Kohana and Adrian, Araceli and Rei, and Luca and herself. Wishing to keep Kohana, Araceli and Rei alive, Tsuyo chose to vote for herself so her team would lose. In a twisted fate of events, Luca had also chosen to vote for himself. The losing team died, slowly and painfully poisoned. Despairing Team Work: Misao Minobe, the Ultimate Poet. * Misao was a taciturne man who spoke in odd ways, which were the link between him and the first person he's considered a friend in his short life, Ayumu. However, that friendship was short lived before Misao murdered to ensure the safety of the woman he was infuated with, Shelly. In spite of Ayumu's hatred for killers, she found it in herself to forgive Misao, the feelings they both share for each other being a strong eough bond to live even in death. Despair's Cruise: Rankou Sakoki, the Ultimate Roller Skater. * Rankou was an immature and childish person who was forced harshly into a mature situation, wher ehe had to deal with things he only imagined in nightmares. It was a traumatic experience in a sense, but through the horror, Rankou found close friends he even calls a family, and a loving girlfriend who loves him as he is. He survived until the end and became Ultimate Hope in his futile attempt to bring Kaori to justice rather than let her execute herself. However, the experience now lets him view things differently and his perspective is more hopeful than he could ever imagine. Despair Isles (Reboot): Diego Bacio, the end. * In his last appearance, Diego murdered so no one would find out that he was the cause of his father's death. However he drowned in his own guilt and took his own life. Artificial Desperation: Nyaa Hashimoto, the Ultimate Furry. * Nyaa was a cheery girl who was very openly fond of the other ladies, but the Killing Game was a lot for her. She was lucky enough to find her IRL friend, Minami, that she always had a crush on and she even confessed-- and they got together very happily. However, Minami had murdered and left Nyaa behind, all alone as she lost every person she liked. Nyaa was revealed to be the traitor as she attempted to conceal her real name and talent, wanting her furry identity to be the real thing rather than what she became just to be able to live. She was executed and outed harshly, but she was happy to go back to Minami's side. Campground Killings: Kaji Kegawa, the Ultimate Felinologist. * Kaji was a flirty, nonchalant guy who lived each day forcing a smile on his face to keep the bad moments away. Even when he first murdered, he left with a smile on his face. It is also with a smile that Kaji returned to the survivors as the Mastermind behind the Killing Game. He ended his own life in total affliction before the survivors' hope that they could save the world. Monokuma's Ward: Ruuku Beniya, the Ultimate Track Star. * Ruuku was another taciturn man who didn't like talking, and he didn't wish to be close to anyone but his brothers, the only people who ever deserved his trust in his mind. But as the days and weeks passed, Ruuku found a friend in Clarity, someone he felt he could talk to and discuss with without trouble. That foreign feeling of friendship then grew into a slow burn love, but Ruuku was heavily unlucky. He first lost his baby brother, then his girlfriend, then his second brother. He ended up all alone and he's broken as it was revealed his baby brother was the Mastermind. Recovery is far and grim. To be used: * Mitsuru Gashuuin (Ultimate Lucky), Utopia * Umeko Moroi (Ultimate Archer), Factory Reboot Category:Mun